


We're Fixing This

by Hetalia1912



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Idols, Asshole teachers, Bad Boy Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Bullying, Dramedy, F/M, Hwang Minhyun Is Whipped, Kim Jonghyun-centric, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Slight Canon Divergence, Student Council, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Texting, but it's nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	We're Fixing This

**6:30 AM**

"Hyung get up!"

It was too early for this.

"Hyung come on we're gonna be late!" _Don't care._

"Hyung you can't sleep all day." _Just watch me Minhyun._

"Jonghyun-ah."Crap.Now that was a voice he couldn't ignore."You need to get up and get ready."Jonghyun buried his face into the pillow."I know you don't want to go,but we don't really have a choice."That was what he hated.He'd done enough research on this school for him not to want to go.

Bullying.

Overly strict teachers.

Overworked staff and students.

And that was just the half of it.Hence why he  _really_ didn't want to go.But he didn't have a choice.None of them did.And he hated it.


End file.
